Pewdiepie the Nazi (decoding the facsinating events of a year ago)
Over a year ago pewdiepie posted a video containing so called “anti Semitic” imagery. Though it is now long deleted I came across a reupload the other day. It is curious how a simple video can cause so much drama and I believe that I am going to decode why and how he did it, and whether he conducted it in a very logical fashion. PewDiePie the Nazi?! To many Pewdiepie had always come across a very well, funny in a dark sort of way kind of guy. In fact, a few months before the incident, as Keemstar later points out in a drama alert talking about Jacksepticeye’s very blunt and blaming response to the incident, he’s done goofy stuff like this before. The thing that many may believe made this incident different is when he did it. Look at it from a business prespective for a moment please. Your big source of cash, your tv star, your big symbol, just made a very racey remark. What do you do. Do you find a way to defend him risking yourself and everyone in your company. Do you make no comment, and risk only slightly less but still endanger the company. Or do you cut all ties, not risking anything and knowing that you will no longer have to make the next pay check controversial. Before when pewdiepie made the slightly dark joke on Twitter, he hadn’t partenered with Maker Studios yet. He didn’t have much to lose. Him doing it when he did is a big part of why he lost so much. The Stupidity of the Timing In all honesty I would never want to say it, but I will have to say I slightly agree with how Jacksepticeye worded it out. “You did a very dumb thing it a very dumb time Felix, what do you expect.” -Jacksepticeye February, 2017 He did do a fairly dumb thing, at maybe as bad as a time as when he said the N-word (which may I just mention no matter how many times Idubbzz or Tana Mongoose says it nobo bats an eye). Many people were stressed about Trump. WSJ had already been calling Trump a Nazi, Pewdiepie doing what he did just gave them another target. Someone else for them to ruin the reputation of. If pewdiepie were to have done it let’s say, a year before, I doubt anyone would care. Maybe if he were to do it, let’s say around the time he said the N-word, and in this universe he still says the N-word. Most would assume he is having a really bad month and probably just shrug it off, and since this would be around the time of the content cop, most would assume he was just tired from working on it, and soon everyone would forget. Backlash from the fan base The most notable group to take their anger out on Pewdiepie were not the Jews. In fact, most of pewdiepie’s Jewish fan base took it as one of his dark jokes that went one level too high. The group were the reporters (who are mostly atheists) many from the Wall Street Journal. They may have never watched one of pewdiepies videos before, or only heard about him through comedians talking about how it was ruining the tv business that is way most of them were written like this: “Person named Pewdiepie Says Death to all Jews! Can you believe it! It is not a joke! You know why! Cause we need to defame him and ruin his career best as possible. Unsubscribe now! Suscribe to Wall Street Journal. Give us your money instead of to his ALS charity.” The saddest thing is, that most people totally forgot about his charity. Most fans that did unsubscribe would resubscribe later in the year. That is my analysis, thank you for your time. Category:Pewdiepie is not a nazi Category:Entirely innocent Category:WSJ fake news Category:Vox fake news Category:Justice for PewDiePie Category:F the media Category:Pewds does nothing wrong Category:F the people who think he is nazi Category:Stfu media